


nothing everything.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [61]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had a sense that his time with Erik would be fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing everything.

He'd had a sense that his time with Erik would be fleeting. Erik was driven by revenge, too restless to stay in one place, too damaged to allow himself some peace. Still, Charles tried. First he challenged him intellectually, then engaged with him personally, and finally drew him out of his shell. Hot kisses pressed to slightly chapped lips and roaming hands on sweatslick skin and the completeness of joining their bodies together came then, and Charles was foolish enough to believe it would be enough to keep him. But as with many things, Charles soon discovered he was wrong.


End file.
